Время быть классным
Время быть классным ( ) — четвёртая из восьми песен, показанная в фильме "My Little Pony в кино". Её поют Радуга Дэш и Капитан Гарпия, когда Радуга вдохновляет Гарпию и её бывших пиратов возвратиться к своей прежней жизни. Песня является третьим треком официального альбома фильма. Впервые она была раскрыта на панели MLP на San Diego Comic-Con 21 июля 2017 года. Русская версия = thumb|300px|Держи, салага, круто быть классными! :Дэш ::Порой бывают времена ::Когда бесцветна жизнь твоя и скучна, ::И вместо планов и надежд она ::Одними страхами полна. ::Но свет в тебе жив назло судьбе, ::Назло твоим cомненьям напрасным. ::Зачем скрывать то, что должно сиять? ::Пора настала быть очень классным! :Пони ::А, а, а-а, классным! ::Время быть классным! ::А, а, а-а, классным! ::Время быть классным! :Гарпия ::Кто знает, как противен мне :Пони ::(Время быть классным!) :Гарпия ::Событий будничных винегрет! :Дэш ::Не дай другим за тебя решать, ::Быть классным тебе или нет! :Гарпия ::Сомнений нет: не погас мой свет, ::И должен мир об этом узнать! :Пони ::(Время быть классным!) :Дэш и Капитан Гарпия ::Что нам терять, кроме своих цепей? ::Пора отважными и сильными стать! :Все ::Так классно быть классным! ::Честным быть, будучи чуть классным! ::Так классно быть классным! ::Лучше собой, будь классным! :Маллет ::Мы пролетали над гребнем волны, :Сплиттл ::И замыслов хитрых мы были полны! :Бойль ::По следу сокровищ гнались мы как тень, :Гарпия ::Пряча брильянтики на чёрный день! :Все ::Мы видим свет миллионов дней! :Дэш ::Король, прости, но ты не указ нам! :Все ::Пришла пора цветных и ярких дней! :Капитан Гарпия ::Держи, салага, круто быть классными! :Все ::Хей! Хей! Хей! Хей! :сопровождение продолжается |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome! :Дэш ::I know the world can get you down ::Things don't work out quite the way that you thought ::Feeling like all your best days are done ::Your fears and doubts are all you've got ::But there's a light shining deep inside ::Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em ::And let it shine for all the world to see ::That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome :Пони ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! :Гарпия ::You've no idea how hard it's been :Пони ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Гарпия ::This dull routine we've been forced to do :Дэш ::Don't let them rob you of who you are ::Be awesome, it's all up to you :Гарпия ::I feel the light stirring deep inside ::It's like a tale still yet to be told :Пони ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Дэш и Капитан Гарпия ::And now it's time to break the shackles free ::And start living like the brave and the bold! :Все ::It's time to be awesome! ::Let loose, be true, so awesome! ::It's time to be awesome! ::Go big, be you, so awesome! :Маллет ::We used to soar through the clouds in the skies :Сплиттл ::Elaborate schemes we would love to devise :Бойль :: We rescued our treasure and stored it away :Гарпия ::Saving those gemstones for a rainy day :Все ::We see that light filling up our skies :Дэш ::So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em :Все ::'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly :Гарпия ::Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome! :Все ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :сопровождение продолжается en:Time to Be Awesome es:Ser Más Geniales Категория:Песни фильма My Little Pony